I Love You Too
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: Chanyeol begitu menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Hampir 3 tahun ditolak mentah-mentah masih saja keras kepala mengejar Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat ingin Chanyeol berhenti mengganggunya. Tapi jika harapanya itu suatu hari jadi kenyataan akankah Baekhyun bahagia? Atau malah merasa sebaliknya? CHANBAEK FF. YAOI. ONESHOOT!


**Little : I Love You Too**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Wu Kris**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMPAH INI STORY LINE YANG SERING DIANGKAT AUTHOR LAEN. WKWK**

 **Dan aku cuma iseng bikin versi aku sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Chanyeol begitu menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Hampir 3 tahun ditolak mentah-mentah masih saja keras kepala mengerjar Baekhyun. Bakhyun sangat ingin Chanyeol berhenti mengganggunya. Tapi jika harapanya itu suatu hari jadi kenyataan akankah Baekhyun bahagia? Atau malah merasa sebaliknya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun, pemuda manis berambut coklat menawan siang itu tampak duduk manis di bangku taman sekolahnya. Matanya tampak sibuk mencermati setiap barisan huruf dari buku tebal dihadapanya. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil, ketika membaca bagian yang menurutnya lucu. Ya, inilah yang sering di lakukan pemuda cantik itu ketika bel pulang telah lama berbunyi dan hanya tinggal ia seorang. Sendirian bersama bukunya. Hanyut dalam alur cerita yang benar-benar menarik. Benar-benar tenang dan damai,.

"Sayang….." rengekan manja itu berasal dari seorang pemuda tinggi bertelinga lebar yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba sudah duduk manis disampingnya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak cerah seakan ada jutaan lilin yang bersinar di balik wajahnya. Sangat kontras dengan wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti awan gelap.

"Sayang…." Rengek pemuda itu lagi.

"…." Tak ada sahutan. Baekhyun tetap sibuk berkutat dengan buku bacaanya. Walaupun kosentrasinya sudah buyar karena gangguan makhluk disampingnya itu.

Pemuda tinggi itu tampaknya tak kehilangan akal untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pemuda di sampingnya. Kali ini ia nekat membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Sayang…." Bisiknya mesra tepat ditelingan Baekhyun yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun begidik merinding.

"Agh….!" Jerit Baekhyun geram. Ditatapnya pemuda di hadapanya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tapi bukanya takut pemuda tinggi itu malah tersenyum tanpa -olah tidak mengeri arti tatapan garang dari pemuda cantik di hadapanya itu. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin geram.

"BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGUKU CHANYEOL-SSHI!" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Lalu pergi dari tempat itu seraya menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Hah…dia marah lagi." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"hey Sayang tunggu!" Chanyeol berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia tak perduli kemana kakinya akan membawanya. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah menjauh dari Chanyeol. Si idiot gila yang 3 tahun ini terus saja mengejar-ngejarnya kemana pun ia pergi. Padahal sudah ribuan kali Baekhyun menolaknya. Tapi memang dasar Chanyeol keras kepala. Sudah ditolak ribuan kali pun ia tak pernah menyerah. Sebenarnya bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan pemuda itu dari hidupnya? Segala cara telah ia gunakan. Mulai dari yang halus sampai cara kasar. Ia sudah sering memaki-maki Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa pemuda idiot itu tetap tak pernah menyerah? Ia seperti kebal dengan semua makian-makianya selama ini. Huh… dia sudah lelah. Mungkin cara terbaik adalah membiarkan Chanyeol lelah dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. Memastikan Chanyeol masih mengikutinya atau tidak. Baekhyun baru bisa bernafas lega setelah tak melihat Chanyeol dimana pun. Mungkin ia sudah lelah mengikutinya. Aman… berarti ia bisa tenang sekarang. Baekhyun berhenti berlari. Ia duduk di bangku koridor kelas. Mengatur nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan. Peluh tampak menetes dari wajah putihnya. Ia kelelahan.

"Puk…" sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan. Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak menegang. Mungkinkah itu Chanyeol? Chanyeol berhasil mengejarnya? Tapi kenapa tadi ia tidak melihat pemuda itu mengikutinya?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya cepat. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega melihat siapa di hadapanya. Ternyata bukan Chanyeol….

"Kris hyung?"

Kris tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya pemuda bernama Kris itu. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja ingin pulang." Baekhyun tersenyum ramah.

"Lalu kenapa kau berlari ketakutan tadi? Apa ada hantu yang mengejarmu di siang hari seperti ini?" canda Kris.

"Aku lebih memilih dikejar hantu dari pada di kejar si idiot itu." Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Siapa?" Kris mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan pira-pura tidak tahu hyung." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol?" tebak Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ahahaha…" seketika Kris tertawa geli.

"Berhenti menertawaiku hyung. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang unik. Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja? Aku yakin dengan begitu dia akan berhenti mengganggumu." usul Kris yang pastinya membuat Baekhyun tambah jengkel.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun mumukul lengan Kris kesal.

.

.

.

"Kemana sih dia?" gemam Chanyeol gelisah. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di bawah pohon depan sekolahnya. Sebuah sepeda tampak terparkir di sampingnya. Rencananya setelah Baekhyun keluar dari gerbang ia akan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan sepedanya. Ia tidak perduli sekalipun harus menghadapi amukan pemuda cantik itu karena menolak di antar pulang. ia akan tetap mengantarkan pemuda pujaan hatinya itu pulang ke rumahnya.

Sebuah motor sport hitam tampak keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Chanyeol mengenali motor itu. Motor Wu Kris, sunbae sekaligus tetangganya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan motor itu dan siapa pemiliknya. Tapi ia peduli pada pemuda yang membonceng motor itu. Byun Baekhyun, pemuda cantik itu membonceng Kris dan memeluknya?

Sesak, dadanya terasa sesak melihat pemuda cantiknya bersama pemuda lain. Chanyeol kesal dan marah melihat orang yang dicintainya memeluk pemuda lain. Ia tidak rela…. harusnya ia yang mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dan di peluk seperti itu. Bukan Kris! bukan pemuda itu. Ah sial kenapa tadi ia tidak mengejar Baekhyun saja? Dan memastikan pemuda itu akan pulang denganya? Bukan malah menunggunya di depan sekolah seperti ini? Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Motor Kris perlahan menjauh. Semakin jauh lalu semakin lama tak terlihat lagi.

"Sial!" Chanyeol menyambar sepedanya. Lalu mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

Motor Kris memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah mungi dam sederhana, rumah bercat kuning itu tampak asri dengan tanama-tanaman hijau yang tumbuh subur di pekarangan rumahnya. Rumah yang benar-benar terlihat sejuk dan nyaman. Pagarnya yang di cat hijau menambah kesan keasrian rumah itu.

Baekhyun turun dari boncengan. Melepas helemnya, lalu menyerahkanya pada Kris.

"Terimakasih hyung." Ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum cantik.

"Kembali….." balas Kris tersenyum.

"Hyung mau mampir dulu?" tawar Baekhyun.

Kris menggeleng. "Lain kali saja."

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin setelah ini Kris ada urusan lain. jadi tidak mau mampir ke rumahnya.

Kris menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Sampai ketemu besok." Ujar Kris. ia melambai sekilas lalu segera tancap gas dari tempat itu.

"Dah…." Baekhyun balas melambaikan tangan sampai motor Kris menghilang di tikungan. Baekhyun lalu segera berlari kecil masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah memperhatikanya dari jauh.

Chanyeol, pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kedua tanganya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. ia sangat kesal dan marah. Ia tidak suka melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Kris. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Baekhyun bisa bersikap manis pada Kris sedangkan padanya tidak? Apa yang dimiliki Kris dan tidak di milikinya? Dia kan tidak kalah tampan dengan Kris. Mungkin dia memang tidak punya motor seperti Kris. tapi ia rasa tidak mungkin Baekhyun melihat seorang dari motornya? Ia tahu Baekhyun bukan orang mata duitan. Ia tahu karena selama 3 tahun ini terus memperhatikan pemuda itu.. Lalu apa? Apa mungkin karena sebenarnya Baekhyun menyukai Kris? mungkinkah itu alasanya? Berarti mulai sekarang ia harus lebih berusaha keras untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Baekhyun…

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat!" seru Baekhyun seraya menutup pagar rumahnya. Pagi ini seperti biasa dia akan berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karena rumahnya berada tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Hanya perlu 15 menit jalan kaki maka sampai deh, hitung-hitung jalan kaki dipagi hari seperti ini sebagai olahraga untuknya.

Hanya beberapa langkah selepas Baekhyun meninggalkan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah panggilan.

"selamat pagi Sayang…."

DEG! Suara itu? Jangan-jangan…..

Baekhyun berbalik. Matanya membulat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanya sekarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol?

"Kau? Kenapa sepagi ini sudah disini?" tanya Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu Sayang… kita akan berangkat bersama ke sekolah naik sepeda. Bagaimana? Romantis bukan?" ucap Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun melotot mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu.

"kajja kita beragkat. Nanti telat."

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol menariknya untuk duduk di boncengan sepedanya. Rasanya masih telalu pagi untuk membuat keributan dengan pemuda idiot dihadapanya ini. Lumayalah.. setidaknya ia tak perlu capek-capek jalan kaki.

"Berpeganglah yang erat Sayang… kita berangkat!" teriak Chanyeol semangat.

Chanyeol mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. Lumayan berat juga. Tapi tak apa. Ini sebanding dengan apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang. Bisa bersepeda berduaan dengan Baekhyun? Jarang-jarang ini terjadi. Ini benar-benar kesampatan langka.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun hanya diam. Rasanya tak ada yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan Chanyeol sekarang ini.

Diam-diam Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat gembira. Terlihat dari senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya tadi sejak awal perjalanan mereka. Benar-benar aneh… tapi bukankah pemuda itu memang aneh? Tapi… kalau di perhatikan lebih teliti. Chanyeol tampak berbeda pagi ini. Dia terlihat lebih tampan?

DEG!

Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba gugup? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mungkinkah dia tiba-tiba saja-

Ahh.. tapi tidak mungkin….

.

.

.

Siang itu Baekhyun lagi-lagi duduk sendirian di taman. Ia tampak sibuk berkutat dengan PSP di hadapanya.

"tap-tap-tap…." Suara langkah kaki itu menuju kearahnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari layar PSPnya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat siapa di hadapanya, Wu Kris.

"Hyung?" gumamnya.

"Sibuk sekali." ujar Kris seraya duduk di bangku samping Baekhyun.

"Tidak… hanya main game." Ucap Baekhyun menyeringai lebar.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Hyung mau mencobanya?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Apa boleh?" Kris ragu.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi aku belum pernah bermain ini sebelumnya."

"Tenang… biar aku ajari."

Dan jadilah siang itu Baekhyun habiskan untuk mengajari Kris bermain game. Sesekali ia tertawa ketika Kris mengerang karena kalah. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang sedang memperhatikan.

Chanyeol, pemuda itu berada tak jauh dari tempat itu. Ia terus saja menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Kris bergantian. Pemuda cantik itu, terlihat sangat bahagia sekali. Bahkan selama 3 tahun ia mengejar pemuda itu belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum tulus padanya.

Sakit, hatinya sakit sekali. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Ia sudah sering melihatnya. Harusnya sudah terbiasa. Harusnya hatinya tidak sakit lagi. Hatinya tidak terluka lagi. Tapi kenapa rasanya tetap sama? sakit dan perih melihat pemuda itu tertawa dan tersenyum dengan orang lain. haruskah sekarang ia menyerah? Melepaskan pemuda cantik itu untuk bahagia dengan orang lain dan melupakan perasaanya selama ini?

.

.

.

"Ayo kita berkencan!"

"APA?" Baekhyun melotot. Ia sangat kaget. Selama 3 tahun Chanyeol mengejarnya belum pernah sekalipun pemuda itu berani mengajaknya berkencan. Dan kenapa wajahnya serius sekali? Kemana hilangnya senyum idiot yang selalu menghiasi wajah Chanyeol? kenapa tatapan matanya juga berbeda? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"aku mohon, sehari saja berkencanlah denganku." Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya terlihat begitu tak berdaya dan putus asa. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar sungguh-sungguh ingin mengajaknya berkencan. Apa salahnya menerima permintaanya sekali-kali? Hitung-hitung membalas budi baiknya selama ini? Yah.. mungkin dengan ini ia bisa mulai membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. "Baiklah…."

.

.

.

Hari itu setelah dari sekolah keduanya langsung pergi ke taman hiburan. Mereka mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada disana. Senang, itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun sekarang.

Setelah lelah bermain mereka pergi ke sebuah kedai mie ramen. Mengisi perut mereka yang lapar karena belum makan siang.

Setelah itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke sebuah pantai. Keduanya menghabiskan sore itu dengan duduk di pasir putih yang lembut. Menikmati deburan ombak di pantai dan indahnya langit senja yang berwarna kemerah-merahan. Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam dan rasanya ini menjadi penutup yang manis untuk kencan mereka yang begitu singkat hari ini.

Entah kenapa setelah kencan hari ini Baekhyun berpikir mungkin sekarang ia akan bisa sedikit membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol. ia merasa sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menyukai Chanyeol. Tenyata Chanyeol adalah pemuda baik dan menyenangkan. Dia lucu. Terbukti karena sejak kencan tadi Chanyeol selalu bertingkah konyol yang membuatnya terus tertawa. Chanyeol tidaklah seburuk apa yang selalu ia pikirkan selama ini.

"Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan! Aku belum pernah merasa sesenang ini sebelumnya." Kata Baekhyun ceria. Matanya menatap deburan ombak di lautan lepas.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. bagaimana menurutmu?" Baekhyun menoleh manatap Chanyeol.

"aku juga-senang." Jawab Chanyeol murung.

Eh?

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu murung sekali?kau tidak terlihat senang." Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"gwenchana. Aku hanya lelah…" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum hambar.

Hening. Hanya suara deburan ombak dan suara burung yang melintas di langit. Lama keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Suasana mendadak menjadi kaku dan terkesan tidak nyaman. Baekhyun melirik pemuda tinggi yang sekang duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu menatap kosong kearah lautan lepas. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia tampak murung? Apa dia sedang punya masalah?

Chanyeol yang merasa di perhatikan pun menoleh. Baekhyun segera menglihkan tatapanya dari Chanyeol. ia menatap lautan lepas yang terbentang depan matanya. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol mengira yang macam-macam tentangnya karena ia memperhatikan Chanyeol tadi.

"aku lelah…." Kata Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

DEG! Baekhyun sontak menoleh. Menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol yang kini mengulas sebuah senyum penuh kepedihan.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah lelah mengejarmu Baekhyun-ya… mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti mengejarmu. Aku akan berhenti berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku." Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap depan. Kearah matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Matanya masih menatap lurus pada pemuda tinggi disampingnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan. Chanyeol berhenti mencintainya?

Jauh di dasar hatinya. Baekhyun berteriak tak rela. ia tak rela kehilangan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang 3 tahun ini mengganggunya. Pemuda yang selalu membuatnya kesal dan marah. Pemuda yang selau bertingkah bodoh di hadapanya. Dan pemuda yang sebenarnya mulai di cintainya. Tapi ia tidak boleh mengatakanya. Tidak!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk nyaman di pasir. Chanyeol kemudian membungkuk.

"Aku minta maaf, aku yang selalu mengganggumu selama 3 tahun ini. Aku yang selalu membuatmu marah dan kesal. Aku yang selalu membuat hari-harimu menjadi hari-hari terburuk dalam hidupmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah…." Ujar Chanyeol masih tetap membungkuk.

Baekhyun merasa tercekat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. ia menunduk. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Kenapa Chanyeol harus mengatakanya sekarang? saat hatinya mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Chanyeol? kenapa bukan kemarin-kemarin saja saat ia masih bisa bersikap tak peduli pada Chanyeol? kenapa harus sekarang? atau mungkinkah ini semua salahnya? Ini karma untuknya karena selama ini telah mengabaikan Chanyeol yang tulus mencintainya?

Baekhyun berdiri. Lalu balas membungkuk sekilas.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar menahan luapan perasaanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun lama. Senyum mengembang indah di wajahnya. Namun entah kenapa Baekhyun bisa merasakan kepedihan meresapi setiap sudut senyumnya. Baekhyun balas memaksakan senyum. Walaupun ia tahu. Senyumnya akan telihat ganjil dimata Chanyeol. tetapi ia tidak peduli….

"Terimakasih…." Ujar Chanyeol lega.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menundukan wajahnya. Matanya sudah terasa memanas. Tidak… ia tidak boleh menangis di depan Chanyeol. Tidak boleh. Ia harus pulang sekarang juga!

"Aku harus pulang." Ujarnya dengan suara parau, kepalanya masih menunduk.

"kajja, aku antar kau pulang." Chanyeol hendak menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun menepisnya kasar.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Baekhyun baru akan melangkah pergi tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencengkram lenganya erat. Menahanya untuk tidak pergi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku yang mengajakmu pergi. Jadi aku yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Kata Chanyeol tegas.

.

.

.

Sepeda Chanyeol berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera turun dari boncengan. Ia berlari masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Chanyeol yang telah mengantarnya pulang.

Chanyeol menatap pintu rumah Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat. Cukup lama ia menatap pintu itu. 'Ini yang terbaik' pikirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum hambar. Lalu mengayuh sepedanya pergi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah. Baekhyun langsung menghambur kedalam kamarnya, menguncingya rapat. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan ibunya yang meminta penjelasan kenapa ia pulang selarut itu.. Baekhyun duduk bersandar di pintu kamarnya, tubuh mungilnya merosot kelantai kamarnya yang dingin. Matanya menatap kosong lantai kamarnya. Pikiranya melayang ke peristiwa di pantai tadi sore. Kata-kata Chanyeol terus saja terngiang di telinganya.

" **aku sudah lelah mengejarmu Baekhyun-ah… mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti mengejarmu. Aku akan berhenti berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku."** inilah yang selalu ia inginkan…

TES! Cairan bening itu meluncur dari kedua sudut matanya.

" **aku minta maaf, aku selalu mengganggumu selama 3 tahun ini. Aku yang selalu membuatmu marah dan kesal. Aku yang selalu membuat hari-harimu menjadi hari-hari terburuk dalam hidupmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Baekhyun-ah…."**

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…." Baekhyun mulai terisak.

Sakit. Ia merasa dadanya sakit sekali setiap kali ia mengingat kata-kata Chanyeol. ia merasa bodoh! Sangat bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia dulu bersikap seperti itu pada Chanyeol. ia bodoh karena tidak mau jujur pada hatinya sendiri. Ia menyesali semuanya… ia menyesal terlambat membuka hatinya ia terlalu buta untuk melihat semua kebaikan Chanyeol… ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tapi Bukankah ini yang selalu ia inginkan? Chanyeol berhenti menggejarnya? Berhenti mengganggu hidupnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya malah sesakit ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat!" teriak Baekhyun murung seraya menutup pagar rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat lemas hari ini. Matanya juga terasa agak sakit. Mungkin ini efek dari kurang tidur dan menangis.

Sejak beberapa hari ini ia memang sering menagis. Apalagi setiap mengingat Chanyeol. sudah 3 hari ini ia tidak melihat Chanyeol dimana pun. Diam-diam ia merasa rindu… ia ingin bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali datang ke kelas Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya bicara. Tapi sayang. Chanyeol selalu tidak ada di tempat. Baekhyun bertanya pada semua teman Chanyeol tapi mereka tak pernah tau Chanyeol pergi kemana, seluruh penjuru sekolah juga sudah ia cari. Tapi tetap saja ia tak berhasil menemukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghindarinya. mungkinkah sekarang Chanyeol membencinya…? Chanyeol tidak mau lagi melihat wajahnya?

"Selamat pagi Sayang…."

"Chanyeol-ah?" wajah Baekhyun mendadak cerah. ia memutar tubuhnya berharap menemukan sosok yang selama 3 hari ini ia pikirkan. Ia menatap sekeliling kompleks rumahnya.

Sepi… tak ada siapapun selain dirinya sekarang

"Tes…" tanpa ia sadari air mataya mengalir. Baekhyun cepat menghapusnya dengan punggung tanganya

Baekhyun sungguh merindukanya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ya? Gwenchana? Kau tampak murung akhir-akhir ini? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kris cemas. Sekarang keduanya sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah karena sekarang jam istirahat. Kris sengaja mengajak Baekhyun bertemu di taman sekolah karena cemas melihat kondisinya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat rapuh akhir-akhir ini. Ia telihat murung dan sering melamu. Ada apa sebenanya?

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung." Jawab Baekhyun tertawa. Tapi tawa itu terdengar sumbang di telinga Kris. ia tahu tawa itu lebih seperti topeng untuk menyembunyikan semua kesedihanya.

"Apa ada masalah? Ceitakan pada hyung." Tanya Kris hati-hati.

"Tidak…." Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya ia kembali menunduk lesu.

"Baiklah…kalau kau tidak mau menceritakanya tak apa." ujar Kris tersenyum maklum. Ia tidak ingin memaksa pemuda itu menceritakan masalahnya. Ia ingin pemuda cantik itu menceritakan sendiri masalanya padanya karena keinginanya sendiri. Bukan karena paksaan.

Hening…

"Hyung?" panggil Baekhyun.

"hmm….?" Kris menoleh. Manatap lekat pemuda di sampingnya.

"Boleh aku pinjam bahumu sebentar?"

"Tentu…"

Perlahan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris. air matanya mulai mengalir. Mungkin inilah saatmya menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain, pada Kris. Setidaknya mungkin dengan ini akan membuatnya hatinya lebih tenang.

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh hyung…. Aku telah menyia-nyiakanya. Aku membuatnya membenciku. Aku telalu naïf untuk mengakui perasaanku sebenarnya. Aku benar benar bodoh…. Ini seperti karma untukku hyung." Ujar Baekhyun serak.

"Rasanya sakit sekali hyung. Saat dia bilang akan berhanti mencintaiku. Dia akan berhenti berusaha membuatku mencintaiya. Dia akan berhenti menggunggu hidupku seperti yang selalu aku inginkan dulu. Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya aku sangat merindukanya?" Baekhyun terisak semakin keras.

Kris yang tidak tega melihatnya langsung memeluknya erat. Membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di dadanya. Sakit rasanya melihatnya menagis. Apalagi menangis untuk orang lain. ya, sebenarnya ia sudah lama menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak berani mengutarakan perasaanya yang sesungguhnya. Sebenarnya jauh di balik hatinya ia sangat kagum pada Chanyeol. karena Chanyeol berani menunjukan peasaanya secara terang-terangan di depan Baekhyun. Sedangkan ia tidak…ia pengecut! Ia selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng seorang kakak untuk Baekhyun tanpa berani mengatkan perasaanya yang sesungguhnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Kris lembut. Tenganya bergerak mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu. Tampak sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan keduanya. Chanyeol, pemuda itu berdiri tak jauh dari taman. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun dan Kris yang sedang berpelukan. Ia menatap keduanya bergantian lantas tersenyum. Namun wajahnya terlihat muram karena senyum itu. Ia lalu pergi…

.

.

.

"BUGH!" sebuah pukulan keras menghantam pipi kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya menatap tajam orang yang memukulnya. Wu Kris pemuda itu berdiri di hadapanya dengan wajah murka.

"Itu hukuman karena kau telah membuatnya menangis!" bentak Kris.

Chanyeol perlahan bangkit. Diserkanya darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tanganya. Ia mengertakan gigi berusaha menahan luapan amarahnya. Matanya melawan tatapan Kris dengan tatapan sedingin es. Ia sangat ingin balas memuluk Kris sekarang. Tapi ditahanya…

"Apa mau mu?" desis Chanyeol geram.

Tubuh Kris seketika menegang. Kedua tanganya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menunduk dalam. Memikirkan ulang kata-katanya. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol. kali ini tatapanya jauh lebih bersahabat dari pada tadi. Ia menghembuskan nafas perlahan…

"Dia mencintaimu…." Kata-kata itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti.

"Dia..." Kris terdiam.

"Maksudku Baekhyun mencintaimu." Jelas Kris.

DEG! Benarkah itu? apa dia tidak salah dengar? Byun Baekhyun mencintainya? Tapi bukankah Baekhyun menyukai Kris.

"B-bohong!" Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Semuanya terserah padamu."

Setelah bekata demikian. Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu pergi…

Chanyeol masih mematung ditempatnya. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kris. Benarkah itu Baekhyun mencintainya? Ah… tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Baekhyun kan membencinya. Ini paling akal-akalan Kris saja. Tapi jujur di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam. ia merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Ini artinya cintanya sekarang terbalas?

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun duduk termenung di kursi kelasnya. Matanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Wajahnya tampak murung dan lesu. Bel pulang telah lama berbunyi tapi ia masih enggan untuk pulang. Ia masih ingin merengung sebentar lagi. Apalagi kalau bukan merenung tentang Chanyeol?

"Tap…tap….tap…." suara langkah kai itu mendekat. Tapi Baekhyun seperti tak tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang datang. 'Paling siswa lain yang kembali lagi karena ada barangnya yang ketinggalan' pikirnya.

"yak! Sayang? Kenapa kau malah disini? Dari tadi aku menunggumu diluar. Kajja kita pulang."

DEG! Suara itu?

Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah pemilik suara itu. Matanya membulat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapanya sakarang. Chanyeol? pemuda itu berdiri di hadapanya dan-tersenyum sangat manis? Seperti tak ada yang terjadi? Apa dia tidak salah lihat?

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatanya.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum. "Tentu saja. Karena ingin mengantarmu pulang? Kajja nanti keburu malam."

Baekhyun masih mematung di tempatnya. Matanya terus saja menatap pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapanya. Sekarang matanya terasa panas. Pandanganya mulai buram. Dan detik berikutnya air matanya mengalir deras. Ia terisak. Chanyeol yang melihatnya mendadak bingung.

"Yak Sayang, kenapa kau menagis huh? Apa aku membuatmu takut?"Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia masih menagis.

"lalu ke-" Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu…." Gumamnya parau.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu balas memeluk pemuda cantik itu. Tanganya membelai lembut punggung Baekhyun.

"Me too…." Bisik Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap tepat kedalam manik mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya alasan bodoh seperti itu? Jawabanya tentus udah jelas karena aku mencintaimu…." Jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum simpul.

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Chanyeol sudah sering mengatakannya tapi entah kenapa sekarang terasa begitu berbeda. Mungkinkah ini semua karena sekarang ia juga mencintai Chanyeol?

"Bagaiman denganmu? Apa kau juga mencintaiku hm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk menghindari tatapan lembut Chanyeol. wajah Baekhyun semakin merah karna malu. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menagkup kedua pipi Baekhyun membuat pemuda itu kembali menatapnya.

"Aku juga…" ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Juga apa?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah…" ulang Baekhyun lirih.

"Apa aku tak dengar?" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Nado saranghae Chanyeol-ah!" teriak Baekhyun tak kalah kerasnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Yaaaa…..!" Baekhyun hendak protes karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tapi sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar ngamuk Chanyeol segera menggenggam tanganya.

"kajja kita pulang." Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun keluar kelas.

THE END

-_- Astaga Endingnya maksa banget. Aku tau aku bakalan ditimpuk massa bikin ending macam gini gak memuaskan. :v wkwkwk…. Amvuni saya sebagai author.


End file.
